


Negan’s Heart

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Savior Legacy [4]
Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Negan’s Heart

For the first month of Gabby’s life, Negan stayed in your room. It was a bit awkward, but he was adamant. Not like you slept much anyway. You were up with her a lot of the night. After that, he was back to sleeping in other rooms. You’d never admit that it stung. He’d still check in on the two of you, but he never stayed long. It was clear by the way that he looked at her that he did indeed love her, it was just something he wasn’t used to showing.

You walked around the halls with her, humming, as soon as you felt okay to walk. You’d been extremely sore for the first week or so, but that was to be expected. Considering the circumstances, you had no choice but to go completely natural.

Walking in your room from one of your walks, you froze. It looked like a baby section exploded in your room. “Like it?” Came Negan’s voice from behind you, making you jump slightly. “Had a few of my men, and a couple of the tougher ladies out gettin’ all this stuff the past couple weeks.” He told you, that shit eating grin on his face. 

“She’s an infant, she doesn’t need _this_ much, Negan.” You glanced at him.

He chuckled. “Oh, she’s set until she walks, sweetheart.” Your eyes scanned the room. “Any piece of girl’s clothing they could find is in here.” He crossed his arms over his chest, proud. “There’s also some diapers in another room. Toys, too.”

Your turned and stared at him. “You did all this?” You breathed. “I thought you’d been avoiding us. We barely see you.”

“ _Shit_ no.” He told you. “Been keepin’ in contact with them. Had them bring all this in when we knew you were out.”

You had no idea what the hell to say. Thanks wouldn’t even be close to enough. Swallowing, you moved over and kissed his cheek. “Thanks.”

* * *

After that, you were never sure how to act around Negan. You weren’t with him, but you did spend more time together. Gabby was growing quickly, and any clothes she outgrew you put into a box. You insisted they be stored in case anyone else were to need them.

By the time she was a few months old, Negan took her around with him on walks, which of course, had all the wives gushing over him. You’d use the time he had her to grab a shower or a short nap. Coming out of one of the showers one of these times, you wrapped a towel around your chest, feeling much more relaxed. Gabby had spit up on you an hour earlier, so you’d felt gross.

Feeling hands on your arms, you hit the wall. “You think you’re so special because Negan knocked you up?” Trish spat.

“What?” You raised an eyebrow at her.

“Walking around here like you’re the queen or some shit, with the princess.” She sneered. “News flash- you and that brat don’t mean _anything_.”

You clenched your jaw and shoved her off of you. “I don’t give a shit what you say about me, but don’t you ever speak about our daughter that way again.”

“You think he cares about her?” She asked, crossing her arms. “Nope. He’s just playing along. He’ll get bored, and then he’ll have a kid by choice with someone he actually cares about. Guess what happens then? Little miss perfect will be pushed aside for a kid he wants.”

Your arm came back moments before your fist went flying into Trish’s face. “News flash, bitch, you aren’t anything special.” Stepping over where she was holding her nose, you walked off.

* * *

After you finished getting dressed, you noticed the bruising on your knuckles. Sighing, you shook it off and ran a brush through your hair. There was a knock on your door, and you didn’t have to ask to know who it was. “Come in.” You called without moving from where you were.

Negan walked in carrying Gabby. “Alright. Back to mom you go, kiddo.” He moved over to you as you set your brush down and took her. “What the fuck happened to your hand?” He asked, furrowing his brows.

You shrugged. “Behavior correction. That’s all.”

He raised an eyebrow at you as he looked at your face. “ _Behavior correction_?” Negan repeated. “Who’s behavior? Was it one of the men?”

“ _Nope_.” You popped your ‘p’. “Oh, I’m sure you’ll figure it out really quick.” With a sigh, he shook his head and turned to walk out. “Fine. It was Trish.” You told him as you started to nurse Gabby in your bed. “I may have broken her nose. I dunno. Last time I saw her she was holding her face on the bathroom floor.”

“Fuck.”

* * *

Negan pulled Trish to the side, noting the bruising on her face. He crossed his arms over his chest. “Care to tell me what the _fuck_ you said to Y/N?” He asked, his tone firm.

Trish swallowed, knowing that she was in deep shit. “Nothing too much.” She lied. “We just had a disagreement, that’s all.”

He moved closer to her, moving his arms to cage her in- his hands on the wall on each side of her. “Want to try that again?” Negan asked, his eyes locking with hers. “I’ve known her a hell of a lot longer than I’ve known you, sweetheart. She doesn’t throw a punch without a damn good reason. Now. You can tell me, or I’ll go straight to her and she won’t be afraid to rat you out.” He ground out.

“I just told her she’s nothing special…just because she has your kid.” She told him, her voice just above a whisper. “That one day you’d have one you actually wanted, not because you knocked someone up. And then the princess would be forgotten. That you’re just playing along, and you’ll get bored of pretending to care.”

Negan’s eyes narrowed at her. “Is that fuckin’ so?” His voice was dangerously low. “Were you thinkin’ that’d be you?” His eyes were locked on hers. “Thinkin’ you’re somethin’ special? Well, hate to break it to you, sweetheart, but you’re fuckin’ done.” The venom was dripping off his words. “I want your shit out of that fuckin’ room. I’ll find something for you to do, and you bet your ass it ain’t gonna be fun.”

As he stood up straight, Trish was watching him, wide eyed. “You’re leaving me? Because of an ex?”

He turned and glared, pointing at her. “No, I’m leavin’ you because of what you fuckin’ said about my daughter.” Negan walked off, his fists clenched.


End file.
